1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an ostomy pouch apparatus having a closable opening and more particularly to an ostomy pouch apparatus having a closable opening on a broad face thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional ostomy pouch commonly has a single opening through which a disposable ostomy bag is loaded to and removed from the pouch and through which waste material is admitted into the disposable ostomy bag inside the pouch. The opening must be configured to fit an ostomy opening on a patient and thus its size and shape are thereby limited. The conventional pouch may include further openings such as a drainage opening at the bottom of the pouch for draining spilled waste material or condensation or an access opening through which the disposable ostomy bag may be accessed and opened to release excess gas trapped therein. However, as these openings are not configured for loading and removing a disposable ostomy bag from the conventional ostomy pouch, using these openings in such a manner leads to problems.
Because the access opening of a conventional ostomy pouch is not configured in size, shape, location or orientation for loading and removing the disposable ostomy bag therethrough, physical limitations make loading and removing the disposable ostomy bag using the access opening difficult and cumbersome. Further, drainage openings are usually located at the bottom of the ostomy pouch and as a result, trapped waste material can be released when they are opened. Thus, loading and removing a disposable ostomy bag using a drainage opening can result in unwanted spillage of the trapped waste material.